1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to a spare toilet tissue roll holder and, more particularly, to a spare toilet tissue roll holder which may be easily coupled to conventional commercial toilet paper dispensers and which may optionally include a utility shelf.
2. Description of the Prior Art
U.S. Pat. No. 3,086,724 describes an auxiliary toilet tissue holder which may be coupled to existing toilet tissue roll holders and which is adapted to contain a partial roll of toilet tissue. It was designed to reduced the waste of tissue by maids who are instructed to replace the roll with a full roll when it contains less than one-quarter of its full supply of tissue.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,837,595 and 4,106,616 describe supplemental sheet-dispensing devices which may be coupled to conventional toilet tissue dispensers and which contain wetted or otherwise treated sheet material.
None of the above arrangements have gained wide consumer acceptance. They are all lacking in both function and appearance. Further, none are suitable for holding a spare full roll of toilet tissue which is in full view so as to eliminate potential anxiety resulting from anticipation that an insufficient amount of toilet tissue remains.